danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuu Daikouji
Daikoji Ryuu (大口寺リュウ) is one of Ban's classmates in Danball Senki. He likes playing with Panzer-framed LBX and has a crush on Ami. He is some what shy, but is very knowledgeable about heavyweight and LBX machinery. His first LBX is Buld, but later upgraded to Buld Kai. He is not very skillful in battles though. Appearance Personality At heart, Ryuu is shy and expressive. He can easily be frightened and does not bode well in tense situations, but his heart is in the right place and he genuinely cares about his friends. At times though, he can be self-centered and obnoxious, such as when he claimed victory against Hanzou despite running away, or his crush on Ami leading him to unintentionally belittle Ban and Kazu while acting creepily possessive, or insulting his teacher and commenting on her appearance. He does support Ban and co. through the end. He has a love of heavyweight machinery and LBX tech, which leads to his admiration of Kamiya Craft and Team Army Chariot. This shows in his choice of Panzer-framed LBX and the upgrades he attempts to use to improve in his battles. His skill level is not the best, but his gadgeteering still make him an asset to the Seekers, and as a member, he’s determined to help Ban stop the Innovator. Plot Season 1 Ryuu is introduced as a classmate of Ban and Ami who loves Panzer frames LBX. He tries to impress Ami by asking her to have a battle when she and Ban are trying to find Hanzou Gouda much to her dismay. He upgraded his Buld to be better at pursuit and tracking faster frame LBX. As Ami drags Ban out to find the gang leader, Ban asks him to help join them in their search, and he agrees. The three ask everyone in the school but with no luck until their other classmate, Mika helps them out by telling them that they're in the slums behind the school. Ryuu immediately becomes freaked out by the slums and nervously tells Ami that she could hold onto him if she's scared though she's not scared like he is. His response to the Devas' pose with the same confusion as the other three. He sends out Buld alongside AX-00 and Kunoichi to battle. Ryuu attempts to use his new auto tracking function on Buld to collaborate with Ami’s Kunoichi with an attack on Tetsuo and Nazu, but Nazu’s ability to maneuver underwater hinders Ryuu. As his opponents keep his friends away, Ryuu can only watch as Buld is destroyed from an onslaught of fire from Riko’s Queen and Tetsuo’s Nazu. Sad and scared, he runs off with the parts of his broken LBX, unknowingly catching the eye of Kazu. The next day, Ryuu started lying to everyone about how he was the one to defeat Hakai-O by himself, much to the exasperation of his friends. The other classmates begin asking him to get back their LBX that was stolen from The Devas, forcing Ryuu to run off. The next time Ryuu is seen, he’s seen hiding from his classmates by Ami. In episode 7, Ryuu arrives in the classroom, explaining to the trio about Kamiya Craft’s Angel Star. When Ami does research and finds that the company was involved and accused of developing secret weapons, he argues that the news is fake. He goes in more detail about Angel Star Max and the factory’s inventions. Apparently he tried to start a trip with the school to go there, but Kamiya Craft refused. As he keeps explaining about the company, he unknowingly gives the three a clue and they leave to search Angel Star while he continues his monologue alone. In episode 10, Ryuu eavesdrops on a meeting between his teacher and principal. He rushes to tell the class about the news, only to be interrogated by his entire classmate about the mysterious student. Unable to tell them anything, he rushes in his seat once the teacher arrives as they all give him stares and glares. In episode 12, he attempts to cheer alongside Mika and the Devas for Ban during his battle with Gatoh. However, Gatoh’s gang intimates Ryuu every time to the point where Mika even tells him that he has no guts. Eventually, he cheers again once Ban defeats Gatoh’s LBX with Achilles unlocking Sword Cyclone but as he prepares for Gatoh’s gang to be angered with him, he witnesses their surprised reactions to Gatoh’s loss. Afterwards, he watches Ami’s battle with another Kunoichi. In episode 20, Ryuu goes backstage where only the other Artemis contestants were allowed to prep before C Block begins much to the exasperation of Ban, Ami, and Kazuya. While wishing Ami good luck, he runs around searching for autographs of other famous LBX players. In episode 25, Ryuu battles Mika in Kitamaja’s Model Shop, but he lose on account of Mika’s agility and his lack of skill. When everyone comments that still hasn’t improved, he states that regardless he wants to improve in order to help the Seekers even more now that Achilles has been destroyed. He loses against to Mika but vows to improve until he can defeat her. In episode 31, he returns with Gouda’s gang promising to only cheer for Ami but argues with Otacross over who has the right to cheer for her sake much to Ami and Kazu’s exasperation. During the final mission the Seekers enlist in the original series to board Saturn, his LBX does not survive. Thankfully in season 2, it’s revealed that he built a new Buld Kai. Trivia His appearance and personality resemble Kinnikuman.Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:Game Playable Characters